1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a projectile-propelling device and, more particularly, to an air-driven, automatically actuated device for propelling a small-diameter ball, for being hit by a lightweight, small-diameter bat for baseball batting practice.
2. Statement of the Problem
There are many ball-throwing machines on the market. Most require at least two people to operate, and most are not suitable for young children to use by themselves because of possible injury from the propelled ball.
While there are many conventional ball-throwing devices on the market, there is a need for a simple and inexpensive automatic ball- throwing device for a lightweight ball that, along with a small-diameter bat, will improve the user's batting skills. A majority of such conventional baseball throwing machines deliver the ball to be hit in a small-diameter strike zone such as 6-8"and require operator assistance in changing the type of ball delivery (curves, slider, riser). Such a machine delivers the same pitch over and over again in the small batting zone. To deliver a random selection of different pitches, the machine must be manually changed. This causes the batter to develop timing and groove his swing in the strike zone for a single type of ball delivery. This does not develop the "eye on the ball" practice needed to hit the ball with the bat as occurs in a game. These machines also deliver a normal sized and weight ball (i.e., a hard ball weighing 9 oz.) to the batter at speeds of 60 to 70 m.p.h. Because a normal weight bat (i.e., 24-34 oz.) is used, this physically curtails the batter to hit a limited number of balls such as 50 to 100 deliveries before fatigue sets in. Such a low number of deliveries is not beneficial to establishing hand-eye coordination. At these delivery speeds and weights, the area around where a baseball is thrown is dangerous and not suited for young children.
Also, most baseball throwing machines require a large outdoor area for use that makes them impractical during inclement weather. A need, therefore, exists for a device that is simple and inexpensive with few moving parts.
A need further exists for this device to be able to be operated by one person. Such a device needs to be safe for young persons to operate by themselves and not be subject to injury by the projectile that is thrown. Further, the device must be able to place the projectile (ball) in different places randomly, so that the batter does not just groove his swing and make contact with the ball. In addition, the ball needs to have a smaller circumference than a regular ball used in games and needs to be hit by a smaller, lighter weight bat than is normally used in games to develop a narrowed hit zone. Further, the device needs a simple means for a young person to independently change the speed and trajectory of the ball.
A need exists that this device can be used inside of a house in a garage or basement and not do damage to the house when used, and be used in any type of weather.
This combination of small ball and small bat narrows the hitting zone (i.e., the area of bat/ball contact to have a hit) for practice. When batters develop proficiency with this narrowed hit zone, they will be able to hit the larger hit zone much easier. The present invention is not designed to replace such conventional machines, but is designed to provide a new exercise -i.e., to improve "eye on the ball" skills.